supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Big Bad of Daughter of Heaven and Hell These are the Main obstacles of our heroes throughout the story. There are the main villains, the major obstacles of the entire point of the season and secondary, but major threat villains that also provide obstacles for our characters. Season 7 (Main Alternate Canon Story Arc) ' Supernatural-Dick-Roman-09272015.jpg|Dick Roman (Alpha Leviathan) Crowley (DOHH).jpg|Crowley (King of Hell) 7x3 LeviathanChomperMode.jpg|Leviathan (First Beast) Katherine.jpg|Katherine (Amazon) Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina (Amazon) Laura.jpg|Laura (Amazon) Clea (Amazon).png|Clea (Amazon) Gabrielle (Amazon).jpg|Gabrielle (Amazon) Angels Falling.jpg|Angels 1000px-TwoDemons-1-.jpg|Demons ' *'Main Villains:' Dick Roman and Crowley *'Secondary Villains:' Leviathans, Amazon Girls (Katherine, Sabrina, Laura, Clea, and Gabrielle), Angels, and Demons Season 8 (Gods and Monsters Story Arc) Adam.jpeg|Adam (Father of All) Eve (DOHH).jpg|Eve (Mother of All) Barbatos (DOHH).jpg|Barbatos (White-Eyed/Duke of Hell) Ares.jpg|Ares (Olympian/God of War) Cerberus human.jpg|Seth (Cerberus/Guardian of the Gates of Hell) Ladon Human.jpg|Ladon (Guardian of the Hesperides) Nima.jpg|Nima (Nemean Lion) Hydra Human.jpg|Hydra (Lernaean Hydra) chimera.png|Chimera Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx Legion demon.jpg|Legion (White-Eyed/Duke of Hell) RAMIEL.jpg|Ramiel (Prince of Hell) Dagon (Prince of Hell).png|Dagon (Prince of Hell) Asmodeus eyes.png|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell) Mephistopheles (DOHH).jpg|Mephistopheles (Prince of Hell) Paimon.jpg|Paimon (Prince of Hell) Belial (DOHH).jpg|Belial (Prince of Hell) abbadon.jpg|Abaddon (Knight of Hell) Crowley (DOHH).jpg|Crowley (King of Hell/Crossroad Demon) Enyo.jpg|Enyo (Goddess of War/Destruction/Conquest/Bloodlust) Eris.jpg|Eris (Goddess of Strife and Discord) Deimos (Deity).jpg|Deimos (God of Terror) Phobos.jpg|Phobos (God of Fear) Harmonia.jpg|Harmonia (Olympian/Goddess of Harmony and Concord) Demonster.jpg|Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) Mongel.jpg|Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) Jefferson Starship Cop.png|Jefferson Starships (Monster Hybrid) * Main Villains: Adam, Eve, Barbatos, and Ares * Secondary Villains: Ancient Ones (Seth, Ladon, Nima, Hydra, Chimera, and Sphinx), Greater Demons (Dukes of Hell, Princes of Hell, Knight of Hell), Crowley, Deities ( Enyo, Eris, Phobos, Deimos, and Harmonia), Monster Hybrids (Demonsters, Mongels, Jefferson Starships), and Monsters Season 9 (All Heaven and Hell will Break Loose Story Arc) Metatron (DOHH).jpg|Metatron (Angel/Scribe of God) Brisela (DOHH).jpg|Brisela (Angelic/Demonic Split Personality Merged) * Main Villain: '''Metatron * '''Secondary Villains: The Three Holy Beast (Seraphim, Cherubim, and Ophanim) and Brisela Season 10 (There will be Blood to Pay Story Arc) ' Cain1.png|Cain (Original Knight of Hell-Vampire Hybrid/Father of Murder) Deanmon.jpg|Deanmon (Demon Dean with the Mark of Cain) Rowena1.jpg|Rowena 350px-StyneFamilyCrest.png|Styne Family Bartholomew.jpg|Bartholomew (Angel) Malachi.png|Malachi (Angel) Tyrus.jpg|Tyrus (Angel) Angels Falling.jpg|Rebellion Angels ' * Main Villain: '''Ahriman * '''Secondary Villains: Deanmon, Cain, Rowena, Styne Family, Rebellion Angels (Bartholomew, Malachi, and Tyrus) Season 11 (Drown in Darkness, the Light shall cast upon us Story Arc) Maura (Rose of God).jpg|Amara (The Darkness) Typhon.jpg|Ahriman (Mark of Cain Spirit) * Main Villain: Amara * Secondary Villain: Ahriman Season 12 (Searching for a Place to Belong Story Arc) ' Typhon.jpg|Ahriman (Mark of Cain Spirit) Azazel 2.0.jpg|Azazel (Prince of Hell) Bifrons.png|Bifrons (White-Eyed Prince of Hell) Leonard.jpg|Leonard (White-Eyed Knight of Hell) British Men of Letters (DOHH).png|British Men of Letters Barbatos (DOHH).jpg|Barbatos (White-Eyed/Duke) Mephistopheles (DOHH).jpg|Mephistopheles (Prince of Hell) Dagon (Prince of Hell).png|Dagon (Prince of Hell) Asmodeus eyes.png|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell) Shedim.jpg|Shedim (Demons of God/Failed Human Creation) Crowley (DOHH).jpg|Crowley (King of Hell/Crossroad Demon) ' * Main Villains: '''Ahriman, Azazel, Brifon, and Leonard * '''Secondary Villains: British Men of Letters (Doctor Hess, Arthur Ketch, Lady Tony Bevell), Barbatos, Princes of Hell (Mephistopheles, Dagon, and Asmodeus), Crowley, and Shedim Season 13 (What lies Beneath us and What lies Before us Story Arc) ' Betzalel (DOHH).jpg|Betzalel (Demiurge) Chaos DOHH.jpg|Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness) Rowena1.jpg|Rowena (Grand Witch) 830px-Gods.png|Pagan gods (Deities) 1000px-TwoDemons-1-.jpg|Demons Vamp.jpg|Monsters ' ' ' * Main Villains: Betzalel * Secondary Villains: Chaos, Rowena, Demons, Monsters, and Deities Season 15 (Down the Road until the End Story Arc) * Main Villain: Cassandra Masters * '''Secondary Villains: '''Angels, Demons, Monsters, Deities, and Ghost Lena Luthor (Earth-666).jpg|Cassandra Masters (Primordial Being of Light and Darkness) Angels Falling.jpg|Angels 1000px-TwoDemons-1-.jpg|Demons 830px-Gods.png|Deities Supernatural (Monsters).jpg|Monsters Evilghostkids-1-.jpg|Ghosts Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 14 Villains Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Season 15 Villains